The Marriage Disclosure
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have been married for 2 weeks. Amy has to get back to work, while Sheldon is taking two more weeks. What will the reactions of their colleagues be when they find out that Dr. Cooper has actually gotten married. This is a follow up to The Trip. If you haven't read it you may want to although it is not necessary to enjoy this one.
1. President Seibert

**A/N: Okay here is a first installment in this little fic. It will be 2-4 chapters depending on who I think I can surprise with this marriage. I already have two picked out, and I am willing to take suggestions. Let me know who you think would be shocked that Dr. Cooper would get married.**

**I don't own any of this:**

Chapter 1: President Seibert

Amy had been gone for 6 weeks. She had never taken that much time off of work at once in her life. So much had changed in just that short period of time. She traveled across the country by train and had been places she had never been before. She had one person to thank for that experience, her husband.

She was still getting used to calling Sheldon by that title. Just 6 short weeks ago she thought they were on the verge of a break up when he ran out after she suggested they could live together if he didn't like living alone. But he wanted to work out their problems. He wanted to get away from their everyday life and focus on just them. Well not just them, he had his career to decide as well. It did however turn out to be mainly about them.

They had lost their virginity to each other about a week into the trip. They had stood up to their friends and mothers in defense of their relationship together. They had rid themselves of the relationship agreement. Sheldon even defended her honor when a floozy waitress refused her request for the correct order. And 3 weeks into the trip, he proposed. It had been so romantic. They had been at the Philadelphia Zoo. He used her favorite location, the primate building, as a backdrop.

A week after the proposal came the wedding. He had arranged the whole thing with help from their friends and family. They got married with Cinderella's Castle in the background. Disney World really was the happiest place on Earth. He had given her the most beautiful charm bracelet as a gift. It had a monkey, koala, brain and atom on it. Most people would have found the combination odd but it represented them as a couple and she loved it.

They came home after the wedding. They decided they would take a long weekend at Valentine's and call that their honeymoon. There was so much that needed to be done at home, she knew they needed to come back. She had only two weeks to completely move out of her apartment and into the one she would share with Sheldon. It was a lot of hard work, but with the help of their friends, they were able to complete the task with a few days to spare. And Sheldon being so meticulous the boxes were unpacked before they went to bed.

Those last few days before she returned to work were spent celebrating the change from significant others to spouses. She relished these moments because she knew she would not be able to stay up all hours of the night making love to her husband once she was back at work. She would need to get back on schedule. She would have to go to bed at a decent hour.

They had not informed anyone at work about their marriage. Amy knew she would have to spend a good part of her day doing paperwork in order to change her name and address. She had already taken care of her driver's license and social security card. Sheldon had insisted she do it before she went back to work so it would not go forgotten.

When she arrived at work on the first Monday back, she went straight to her lab. She was greeted by several colleagues who inquired about her trip. She informed them she had a wonderful time and ended by showing them her rings. She was greeted by several shocked faces. This was followed by a chorus of congratulations.

After she reacquainted herself with the lab and was brought up to speed on the follow up of the last study, she made her way to the Human Resources department in order to fill out the necessary paperwork. She was once again met with surprised expression when she informed them of the need to change her name from Fowler to Fowler-Cooper.

Janine Davis was most surprised by this turn of events. The first time she met Amy was when Sheldon had brought her as his date to a memorial service. He was trying to obtain tenure along with Drs. Hofstadter, Koothrapali and Kripke. She could tell the woman had the patience of a saint to put up with Dr. Cooper. She never would have believed the man to be able to keep a girlfriend let alone a wife.

Once she had finished with her paperwork, she decided to pay a visit to President Seibert. He had been the one to grant her the 6 weeks of vacation and she thought it only right to thank him personally. She also wanted to be the one to inform him of their marriage. When she arrived she was told that he was on a important call from a donor. She waited for about 15 minutes. He came out and personally escorted her into his office.

"Welcome back, Dr. Fowler. I trust you and Dr. Cooper had a nice time on your vacation. I hear he will be returning to us two weeks early. Now to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well first, I wanted to thank you personally for allowing me to take such a long vacation with such short notice. I know when I agreed to stay on here I had negotiated more vacation time over the larger salary. However I had not expected to use the time all at once and so soon into my time here."

"It was not a problem. You have a very persuasive boyfriend, Dr. Fowler. Dr. Cooper made it very clear he needed your help in his efforts to make a decision. And I guess he was right, since he has decided to stay on here at Cal Tech and continue his research in string theory. Now I hear you traveled by train. I can't imagine that was any fun."

"Oh it really was not as bad as I had thought. Sheldon only got us the best accommodations."

"I would not expect any different from Dr. Cooper."

"Well again I thank you."

"Again it was well deserved. And rest assured you may take a vacation anytime you like as long as you take Dr. Cooper with you. That is if you are still willing to travel with him."

"I am not sure what you mean by that."

"Well let's just say, I know there are many people here at the university that find Dr. Cooper to be a bit tedious. It wouldn't surprise anyone if you felt the same way after being with him 24/7 for such a period of time."

"I can assure you that I am most willing to still travel with him."

"I am glad to hear that from you. You have a great impact on him. I am very glad the trip you took with him did not ruin your relationship. Now are you ready for your next study? It may very well be the most difficult thing you have had to deal with in years."

"I am looking forward to it. Some of my colleagues sent me papers about the field we will be studying. I must agree it does look demanding."

"Well if your last study is any indication I am sure you will be great. Now was there anything else I could help you with today?"

"There was one more thing President Seibert." She said rising from her seat to leave.

"And what is that?"

"I will need to make sure you call me by my proper name."

"I don't follow you, Dr. Fowler."

"Oh you see my name changed to Fowler-Cooper while I was away. Please try and remember." And she walked out of his office leaving him staring in disbelief.

"Well I'll be damned, she really does have an impact on him." He said to himself. He then followed her out of his office. "Dr. Fowler-Cooper?" He called to her.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." And she continued her way back to her lab.

"Did you call her what I think you just called her?" President Seibert's secretary asked open mouthed.

"Yes, Erica, you heard me right. It seems Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler got married while on their trip."

"Wow." She said.

"Indeed, Erica, indeed." He said.

Amy sent Sheldon a text telling him about Seibert's reaction to the news.

_A- Just let Seibert know of my name change._

_S- What was his reaction?_

_A - Stunned_

_S- This doesn't surprise me in the least._

_A- After he recovered he did congratulate me._

_S- That's good to know_

_A- I must get back to work. See you later. Love you. xxx_

_S- I love you too. xxx_

She walked back to her lab and began preparing for the day.

**Next Up: Barry Kripke**


	2. Barry Kripke

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. It makes me keep writing. This chapter is dedicated to Barry Kripke. I had something entirely different written and as I was typing this something totally different came to me. **** I hope you enjoy. **

**I own nothing...**

Amy had been the subject of many rumors in middle school, high school and even in college. Her popular roommate was usually to blame. She was always talking about her weird obsession with biology. Amy wondered how the girl even got into Harvard as she never seemed to do any work.

So when she began to hear her colleagues' whispers as she passed by, it did not surprise her. This rumor was big. And believe it or not it did not anger or upset Amy. Well because it was true, the good kind of true. Even though it was true, she was stopped on more than one occasion in the halls of the university to be asked. And every time she admitted it was true she was met with shocked expressions. This wasn't because she did anything out of the ordinary. Well maybe she did because her colleagues sure seemed to think she did. She got married that was all. Why was it such a big deal? Well it wasn't that she just got married it was who she married. She married Dr. Sheldon Cooper. No one ever believed he would have been capable of finding a wife and yet somehow he managed to do just that.

So as she was sitting in the cafeteria a week after she had come back to work after a six week absence, she was not surprised that she still heard the whispers.

"Do you ever think it will stop?" She asked the other guys she was eating with.

"I doubt it." Howard answered. "You did the impossible. You tamed Dr. Sheldon Cooper. People don't think it is true."

"Oh stop Howard." Raj said. "It will stop eventually. People are just still in shock. And unfortunately you are the only one that is dealing with this right now. You may want to talk that husband of yours into coming back to work soon."

"He will be back next week." She assured them.

"Well then he will take some of this off of your shoulders." Raj said. "And he has been the subject of many rumors so it probably won't even bother him."

"I guess you are right." She said.

The guys then started talking about some sci-fi movie that had been on the night before. She tuned them out. She was just about to leave when she saw Barry Kripke walk in to the cafeteria. He had been bugging her since she arrived at the university. All he ever wanted to know was if Sheldon was really as good in bed as he seemed to think he was. Amy could have killed Sheldon when she had heard about the lies he spread. But she had no intention of letting a lesser mind like Barry Kripke win the who are smarter questions. She played along with the ruse.

"Oh man I do not want to deal with him today." She said to the guys.

"Hey you know what, he hasn't been in all week. He may not know about you and Sheldon. Do you want to have a little fun?" Howard asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Amy, don't you want to see the look on his face when you tell him you married Sheldon." Leonard said.

"I suppose it could be fun. Telling Seibert last week was quite fun."

"Kripke will be better. He will never believe that Sheldon could get married before him."

"Yes but with my luck he will want wedding night details."

"Oh I don't want to think about that."

Kripke spotted the crew and headed straight to the table.

"Hey fellas, I hear Cooper is finally coming back to work." He said in his Elmer Fudd accent.

"Yes Barry, he will be back next week. He's decided to continue his study of string theory." Leonard answered.

"So 2 months away and he decided to remain in a field that will never be proven." He said. "What a loser."

"He is not a loser!" Amy yelled at him.

"Oh the girlfriend, of course, defends the honor of her crazy boyfriend."

"Sheldon is not crazy. He is brilliant."

"He didn't seem so brilliant last year when we were working on our grant proposal. Of course I blame you Dr. Fowler. You might also be the reason he has decided to come back to string theory. He figures with all the crazy sex you two are having he may as just study something that can't be proved so he doesn't look as dumb."

Amy wasn't sure what she should say. The truth was he had some very insightful discoveries since they came home from the trip. Sheldon was starting to believe that psychic was right and she was his key to happiness. Amy tried arguing but he came right back with how much more focused he seemed.

"You may be surprised what me being in his life has done for him. He has just made some interesting discoveries."

"Oh I bet he has."

"I am sure you would like to know, now wouldn't you?"

"Well if it is anything like the rocket, I really would like to know."

"Rocket?"

"Oh yes, Cooper told me all about you and the freaky things you like to do with a model rocket."

The guys burst out laughing. They had heard most of the rumors, especially about him being whimsically inventive in bed, but they had not heard about model rockets."

"Excuse me? Do you mean to tell me that Sheldon told you all about the time I….?" She was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Amy! What are you about to tell him?" Sheldon said as he joined them at the table.

"Sheldon what are you doing here?" She said.

"I was asked by President Seibert to come in and discuss the job. He was very pleased with the discoveries I made this week. But that doesn't answer my question. What were you about to tell him?"

"Well Dr. Kripke here was just telling me about the time you told him about the model rockets and I was going to set the record straight."

"You were?" He gulped. He hadn't told her every made up story he had given to Kripke. He didn't think she needed to know all of them. He now realized how very wrong he was. "Well that one I embellished a bit. I misunderstood the question he asked about toys and I told him about my model rocket. He called me a freak and I left it at that."

"So you lied to me about that?" Kripke said to him.

"I didn't lie I just omitted the truth. The truth is I made most of what I said up to you that week."

"What?"

"Yeah, see I didn't do any of what you think I did."

"Sheldon what are you doing?" Amy asked. She was confused. She played along with his game and now he was telling the truth.

"So you didn't have sex with Dr. Fowler?"

"No."

"You really are a loser. And I bet you are a virgin too. Hey everyone!" He screamed to the entire cafeteria. "Dr. Cooper lied to me about all those things I told you about last year. He never did any of them. He is still a virgin."

"I doubt it." Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Oh yes he is. He just admitted it."

"See that is where you are wrong, Kripke. I never admitted to you I was a virgin. I admitted to you that I didn't do the things I told you last year. I never said I haven't done them since. You see, I decided I don't like when rumors are spread around about me. I never have."

"You started them."

"Actually I just didn't tell the truth. You are the one that spread them all."

"So now that we know that you lied, you expect me to believe that you are now getting laid?"

"To be honest I don't care what you believe."

"Well I still think you are a loser. And Dr. Fowler, if you ever want a real man, I am always available."

"Oh I already have a real man. And by the way, it's Dr. Fowler-Cooper if you don't mind."

Kripke stood with his mouth wide opened as the couple walked hand-in-hand out of the cafeteria.

"Did she say Cooper?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, didn't you hear?" Leonard laughed. "Sheldon and Amy got married 3 weeks ago while on a vacation in Disney World. We were all there so it is definitely true."

"Unbelievable. How the hell did he land a wife?'

Sheldon and Amy walked back to her lab.

"Did you see his face when I told him my name?"

"It was quite entertaining."

"I still can't believe you told him about your model rockets."

"Well that was a misunderstanding. But so was most of what I said to him during those weeks. I think it may have been lack of excuse my use of this phrase, 'getting laid' that made my brain mush. I have had nothing but clear thoughts since becoming intimate with you."

"Yes but you still told him you lied."

"And when he sees how much smarter I am now, he will know the truth."

"What truth is that?"

"That you are not a distraction, you are a help."

"Good to know."

"So what were you going to tell Kripke about if I hadn't interrupted?"

"I have no idea. You have impeccable timing."

"Well I'm glad I do then."

"Me too. And I am grateful because I don't think he will ever proposition me again."

"Well I should hope not. After all, you are all mine now, Dr. Fowler-Cooper."

"As if I would want anyone else." She said to him as she led him into her off and locked the door behind them.

**I am not sure who I will write next, Leslie or Ramona. Ramona came to me last night. I will probably not post again until Monday.**

**Reviews help me write faster.**


	3. Leslie Winkle

**A/N: Thank you so much to all have reviewed this fic. I have not gotten around to thank you individually yet but I will trust me. Here is the much promised Leslie Winkle chapter. I hope my explanation of her absence is a good one. I did my best to keep her in character but changing her just a little. A bit more mellow but not at the end.**

**I don't own it.**

Leslie Winkle had been gone for 4 years. The last time she saw anyone from Cal Tech was when Leonard Hofstadter showed up on her door to ask if they could have sex. She had slammed the door in his face. She hadn't wanted that and at the time she was dating someone rather seriously. In fact, she had agreed to move with him to Boston where he was taking a position at Harvard. She had just given her notice at Cal Tech and was leaving in just weeks.

She married Trevor 6 months after they got to Boston and Cody was born a year after that. Trevor left when Cody was 2. She tried to make it work in Boston but she had a hard time getting a job. She had been a stay at home mom for 2 years because Trevor's salary was more than enough. She continued to do work but from home. When Trevor left she tried to get a job at MIT but they were not hiring in her field. She lived for 6 months before she decided she needed the support of her family. So she left Boston and headed back to California.

She knew she needed a job but she wasn't willing to just settle for anything. She had a Ph. D. in experimental physics. She tried in several different universities before finally contacting her former boss to see if anything is available. Dr. Gablehauser is more than happy to have Leslie back on the team. She was indifferent. She wasn't sure she was looking forward to seeing her former colleagues since she never really said goodbye.

She had been looking forward to seeing Leonard again though. He was the one silver lining in her playbook. She was hoping he was still available. She knew he would make a good father to Cody and she was sure he would be a sound husband.

When she arrived at work on her first morning back, she was greeted by both Dr. Gablehauser and President Seibert. She didn't know why this was such a big deal but she was happy to be back. She was told her old office had been taken by someone new to the university but an office was available next to Dr. Hofstadter's office. She was thrilled. She headed straight there to begin unpacking the few things she had brought back with her from Boston.

Leonard couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was moving in to the office next to his. Leslie Winkle, the woman who rejected him not once, not twice but three times. Well two if you count the fact they did date before having the fight about loop quantum gravity over string theory. Her exact response was one he would never forget. "How will we raise the children?" He was grateful to her for rejecting him that last time because it opened the door for him to have a real relationship with Priya and now with Penny. He wasn't sure how getting back together with her would have ended up.

"Leslie?" Leonard said as he walked up to her.

"Leonard Hofstadter, how are you? What's it been?"

"4 years. Where were you? All we knew here was you had quit. No reason, no goodbyes. No anything. What happened to you?"

"A move with a man I thought I loved. I was in Boston playing housewife and mother."

"You have a kid?"

"Yes he is 2, his name is Cody." She showed him a picture.

"He's cute."

"Thanks. So how have you been?"

"Good. I just got engaged to Penny. Do you remember her?"

"Yes blond, works at the Cheesecake Factory. I remember. You are engaged to her? Well congratulations." She was a bit disappointed.

"Yeah well she no longer works at the Cheesecake Factory. She quit about 6 months ago to work full time at becoming an actress."

"How is that going?"

"Well she had a job doing a movie but ended up getting fired. They are still releasing it in November and she still is the star. But she is just not in the end of the movie."

"Well I guess that is good. Have you two set a date?" She knew that Penny had rejected him on more than one occasion as well.

"Actually, yes. We are getting married on May 16, 2015."

"Well that is terrific. I am happy for you." She gave him a hug. "I think now that I am settled in I will head down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. I will talk to you later."

"Okay bye."

Leslie was disappointed. Leonard had announced his engagement to the blond waitress/actress. And they had set a date. She wondered who else she could hook up with in order to find a suitable dad for Cody. She didn't just want to hook up though. She needed to find someone stable. She thought about the guys she had dated here and none of them seemed likely to want to be a dad. Then she thought about the ones she hadn't dated. They were also likely not to want to jump into the realm of parenthood.

She entered the cafeteria to find it relatively full. She grabbed a cup of coffee and looked around. She saw a woman sitting alone at a table drinking tea. She had never seen this woman before and wondered if she was hired after she had left. She walked over to her.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" She asked politely.

"No, you may sit there if you like." Amy answered her.

"I don't think I have seen you around here before are you new?"

"Well I have been working here for about 9 months. I just recently took a permanent job here. I worked at UCLA before this. I don't think I have seen you here either."

"No I just started back. I worked here 4 years ago and then I moved to Boston. My ex-husband worked at Harvard."

"I went to Harvard. I'm sorry about your marriage. I myself just got married 3 weeks ago."

"Well congratulations. I hope your husband isn't as big a pain in the ass as mine was. But I did get one wonderful thing out of it and that is my son Cody." She showed Amy a picture.

"He's adorable. I don't think my husband will be a pain in the ass. He and I understand each other. We have been together for 4 years. He works here at Cal Tech and has for some time, maybe you know him."

"What is his name?"

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper, he's a theoretical physicist."

"You are married to Dr. Dumbass? How in the hell did Dr. Sheldon Cooper find himself a woman. Dear Lord what the hell is this world coming to? I married a man who turned out to be a jackass and Dr. Dumbass gets married to a real woman. I must be dreaming."

"Excuse me? Did you just call my husband a dumb ass?"

"Oh yeah I did. If I remember correctly that is exactly what he was. Maybe you have changed him. He was always condescending to me. He hates experimental physicists. So are you a theoretical physicist too?"

"No actually I am a neurobiologist. Who are you?"

"Dr. Leslie Winkle."

"Oh you are the one that Leonard talks about when he reminisces about the physics bowl from a few years back. He said they kicked Sheldon off the team and you joined. You helped them beat him."

"That would be me. One of my prouder moments. Well I hope you have changed Sheldon for the better because I don't know if I can handle him again. Where is he by the way?"

"Oh he is on a sabbatical. He wasn't sure if he was going to study string theory and decided he needed time to think."

"Oh well I can't wait to see him. Make sure you tell him I met you when you go home tonight."

"I will and it was nice meeting you Leslie."

"It was nice meeting you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Amy."

"Well I am still in shock but congratulations I guess on your marriage."

"Thank you." Leslie walked away shaking her head.

When Amy got home that night she told Sheldon of her encounter with a new experimental physicist in the cafeteria.

"She told me she left the university 4 years ago and moved to Boston. She got married and had a kid. She came back when he left her. She knew you."

"Oh yeah who was she?"  
"Dr. Leslie Winkle."

"Oh dear Lord, not her again." Sheldon's eye began to twitch. He didn't want to have to deal with the mocking he would get from her once she found out they were married.

"She seemed nice enough. She was shocked to hear you had gotten married. She even insulted you before coming to her senses."

"Oh I bet she did."

"Don't worry I told her you had changed a lot since we met."

"But I bet she hasn't"

"You never know. Motherhood tends to mellow people out."

"You may be right."

Later that evening, Sheldon was checking his work email to see if anyone had updated him on anything. As he was scanning, he saw one from Leslie. He was afraid to open it but he did anyway.

He knew Amy was wrong instantly when he read the note inside.

_I can't believe you of all people got married. Is she real? I didn't check. She seemed too nice to be with you. How the hell did Dr. Dumbass get a girlfriend and then talk her into marrying her? Oh well maybe I am in the twilight zone._

_ Oh and just so you know I still think you are the most arrogant and self-centered man I have ever met. It doesn't matter to me that you are married. I will never respect you or your work. _

_CONGRATULATIONS DR. DUMBASS!_

**_I hope you all enjoyed this. It kind of came to me as I was writing.  
_**

**_Some of you don't like the idea of a Ramona chapter but I have a good explanation for her absence as well and why she may want to come back. And I love the idea of a Wil Wheaton chapter as well. I will begin work on that shortly._**


	4. Ramona Nowitski

**A/N: Okay this one is Ramona Nowitski. I thought it would be fun to bring her back and have her be a guest lecturer and reflect on what went wrong with Sheldon.**

**Oh I don't own this at all:**

It was Thursday night at 2311 Los Robles Ave. Apt. 4a. This meant it was pizza night. Amy had just gotten home from work when Penny and Leonard came over. This was followed by Raj and Emily and finally Howard and Bernadette. It had been a month since Sheldon and Amy got back from their trip. Sheldon had been back to work for 2 weeks and he was never happier.

"Hey guys, did you see who has a guest lecture spot next week at Cal Tech?" Leonard asked them shortly after the pizza arrived.

"I did. I can't believe she is coming back after all this time." Raj said.

"Who is coming?" Penny asked, curiously.

"Dr. Ramona Nowitski." Leonard said. Sheldon dropped a glass of water he had been retrieving in the kitchen.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked him. She had no idea who this Ramona was but Sheldon obviously knew her.

"Um, yes, of course."

"So who is Ramona Nowitski?" Bernadette asked.

"She was the girl who Sheldon had a relationship with a few years back." Penny said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Amy said. "I thought I was your first girlfriend."

"You are, were." He said. "Penny is exaggerating. I was not in a relationship with Ramona. She was merely helping me with a project."

"That is not what you said when you asked me to get rid of her." Penny said.

"Well if I was in a relationship, it wasn't by choice. She took over my life. She never let me do anything fun. All I was allowed to do was work on my paper. She was a nightmare."

"So you did have a relationship with her? Is there anyone else you had a relationship with?" Amy asked.

"Okay there was a relationship but it wasn't like ours. She worked with me on string-network condensate. She revered me and I accepted the admiration. I did not think about her any other way then as a dewy eyed graduate student who revered me."

"Not to mention she did sleep here." Leonard said.

"You are not helping." Sheldon said to him.

"I never said I was helping. I am just stating the facts."

"Where did she sleep?" Amy asked.

"On the couch. And if I remember correctly, I tried to get Leonard's help as well."

"Yes, but you had no valid reason."

"I did as she was not my girlfriend."

"Where have we heard that before?" Howard said.

"Shut up." Sheldon said to him.

"Is there any one else I should be made aware of?"

Raj leaned over and whispered to Leonard. "There was that girl Martha whom he went out with twice."

"I went out with her for you." He yelled at Raj.

"Damn his Vulcan hearing."

"Went out with who? I was your first date remember." Amy was getting angry. She never knew about Ramona or this other woman.

"Raj asked me to be his wingman a few years ago and we met a couple of women. We came back here and played Guitar Hero. The next night we hung out here again. I guess they could be considered dates. But I didn't initiated either woman. You were the first ever I asked out on a date. Please believe me. Those other women meant nothing to me."

"So this non girlfriend of yours is coming back to Cal Tech to do a guest lecture. Are you going to see her?"

"I have no intentions of seeing her. Why should I? I was never interested in her that way and I never would be. What is she lecturing about anyway?"

"The primordial gravity wave. She was part of the team that was researching when it was found."

"Seriously?" Amy said. "I would love to hear about that."

"Well I wouldn't." Sheldon said.

"You're still jealous about that, aren't you?" Leonard said.

"No, I just…."

"You just what, Sheldon? You don't want to see her do you?" Amy said.

"No not really."

"Well regardless, this was a major breakthrough and I think we should go. And since she was a former student at Cal Tech and worked with you, you should support her in this."

"Fine."

"She really does have a way about her."

Ramona Nowitski was nervous. She hadn't been back at Cal Tech since that incident with Dr. Cooper. All she wanted to do was study under him. She never thought she would fall for him. He was so brilliant though. Then she wanted to share credit with him. He kicked her out of his apartment and out of his life. She was depressed. She decided to leave Cal Tech and go to Harvard instead. That is where she met up with the team of astrophysicists. She had been lucky to work with them. Then they made the discovery.

Now she toured the country as their spokeswoman. Not really what she had signed up for but she loved the praise she got everywhere she went. This trip was different though. She was not looking forward to it at all. She knew Dr. Cooper still worked there because she had seen some of his papers published in her Particle Physics magazine. He was still as brilliant as ever.

She wondered if he was still available. Maybe now that she was a renowned physicist, he may take her more seriously. But that would require him to come to her lecture. She doubted he would do that though, but she could hope.

The gang all decided to go and see Dr. Nowitski's lecture. Penny was not so thrilled but since everyone was going, even Emily, she decided it may not be too bad after all. Sheldon was reluctant as well but for different reasons. He did not want to see this woman. He had no interest whatsoever in what she had to say. It didn't matter that it was the most exciting thing to happen to physics in years. Why did it have to be her that was part of the team? He knew that she was brilliant, that was the only reason she was ever even allowed to be a part of his life. And she did help him with the paper on string-network condensates. But she wanted to share credit. That was the last straw. He got her out of his life. The truth was she was very helpful and probably deserved a mention but he was an egomaniac who wanted the credit to himself.

Ramona saw the group which included Sheldon walk in about 10 minutes before her lecture was to begin. She also noticed a couple of new faces among them, all female. There was no way any of them were with Sheldon though. He never seemed interested in women before, and after her ill fated attempt at starting something with him, she asked around the school and found out he had never had a girlfriend. No one ever thought he would either. She thought that Penny girl was in love with him at one point but she knew that even if she was, she would never have gotten his attention. He needed to be stimulated in his brain first.

She began her lecture on time and spoke for about 45 minutes. She then fielded questions from the crowd. One of the women with Sheldon asked a very intelligent question and she answered it to the best of her ability. After the lecture was over, she spoke for a few minutes with Dr. Gablehauser and President Seibert. She really didn't want to speak with them but since they had generously paid her way to Cal Tech she felt obligated. All she wanted to do was talk to Sheldon.

After about 10 minutes she finally made her way across the room and walked up to the group.

"Hello, Dr. Cooper. I am so glad you could make it to my lecture."

"Hello Ramona." He said to her.

"Hi Ramona." Raj said to her. "It was a great lecture. I was so interested in the primordial waves. When did you go into astrophysics? I thought you were set on theoretical physics when you were here."

"I was but when I moved to Harvard, I found astrophysics much more appealing." She would never let on that Sheldon rejecting her was the real reason.

"Well congratulations for the discovery your team found." He said to her.

"Yes congratulations." The woman who had asked the question said to her.

"Thank you. I don't think I know you. Do you work with Dr. Cooper also?"

"No I am a neurobiologist here at Cal Tech. Sheldon is my husband. I'm Amy Fowler-Cooper."

Ramona looked shocked. She had not expected to hear those words come out of anyone's mouth ever.

"I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood you. Did you say husband?"

"Yes, we got married about a month ago." Amy said to her.

"Oh well congratulations." She said to her.

"Thank you. I really did enjoy your lecture. It was so informative."

"Thank you I appreciate it."

"Well congratulations again." Sheldon said to her. "Amy, I have an early morning tomorrow. I would like to go home."

"Oh alright." She said. "Good night everyone. Ramona, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you as well."

Sheldon and Amy walked out of the hall and headed to the car.

Ramona looked at the rest of the group still a bit in shock.

"Well it was good seeing all of you." She said to them.

"Yeah good seeing you too." Raj said to him.

Penny sensed something was wrong with her.

"Hey are you alright?" Penny asked her.

"Yeah I am just a little in shock is all. When I worked with Sheldon I knew I liked him a lot, but he wasn't interested in me no matter what I tried. I guess I never expected he would ever be able to have a girlfriend let alone a wife."

"Believe me we were all shocked when Amy came into his life." Howard said. "But there is someone out there for everyone I guess."

"I suppose you are right." She said. "Well good night everyone."

She walked away from them. She went out in the hall and ran right into Barry Kripke. She had a few tears in her eyes.

"Hey there. Why are you so upset? You just gave a brilliant lecture. What has got you down?" He asked her.

"I just found out something very disturbing." She said to him

"And what was that?"

"Oh it really is stupid. I just found out this guy I had a major crush on like 5 years ago just got married."

"Are you talking about Cooper?" He asked. Sheldon was the only one who had gotten married recently.

"Yes. I just can't believe it."

"Believe me none of us can believe it around here. But he is married and apparently she makes him very happy."

"Well it's my loss I guess."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you really want Cooper?"

"He was the most brilliant man I have ever met."

"That's because you had never met me. The name's Barry Kripke. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"You know what, why not."

With that she walked out the door with him.

**A/N: Oh I hope you all liked that. It was fun writing it. I wanted to bring to life the little inconsistencies in the show. Sheldon did go on a date with that Martha woman, but he did not initiate it so maybe the writers were thinking that when they wrote the line about Amy being his first date. She was the first one he ever asked out. Almost like the kiss with Leonard's mom, she initiated it and he didn't kiss back but the Amy drunk one he definitely kissed back. Oh well not a big deal. **

**Next up: Wil Wheaton**

**Review and suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Wil Wheaton

**A/N: Okay this chapter was suggested to me by a few of you. I had to make this plausible so I hope you enjoy this way of breaking the news to Wil and Sheldon and Amy have now been married for a few months. They can't break the news to everyone in the first two weeks.  
**

**Oh I don't own any of it.**

"Do we really have to go to this?" Sheldon whined, much like he did on Thanksgiving.

"Absolutely. You have no choice." Amy said to him. They had been married for 4 months and she still couldn't believe what a baby he could be at times.

"But there will be so many people there."

"Yes but Penny is our friend. And as her friend we are obligated to go and see this movie."

"I am willing to go see but do we have to go to the premier?"

"She invited us, so yes we do. Besides I thought you would be happy since your good friend Wil is also going to be there."

"That is true. I haven't seen him since they both got fired from the movie. Of course they did hire him back because he wasn't as easily replaced. I don't understand why they didn't hire Penny back too."

"Something about her part being an ape at the end anyway."

"Oh brother."

"Well regardless, go get ready, we need to leave in 20 minutes. Leonard is driving us. And don't forget we are going out afterwards."

"Why can't you drive and we can leave right after the movie. I am not in the mood to go to any party afterwards."

"You are going. That is final. Now move!"

"Fine. But let me say…" But he was cut off.

"Yes I know you are doing this under protest but it doesn't matter. If you don't get ready now, I am going to withhold for the next month. Do you hear me?"

Sheldon understood that. He went into his room and quickly got changed.

_Damn baser urges. _ He thought to himself. He was ready to go in 15 minutes.

The ride to the theater was uneventful. Penny was super excited. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to a premier of a movie where she had a part. She never thought this would happen, especially with this movie. She thought it was brilliant of the producers to show the trailer at Comic Con. It was also a bonus since Wil Wheaton happened to be in it. He was super nerd now with his show on SyFy. Everyone loved him so it made sense to have the trailer come out there.

They arrived at the theater to screaming fans. Sheldon was immediately uncomfortable because everyone was loud.

"Why are we going in on the red carpet? We aren't even in the movie."

"You are my VIP guests so you get the VIP treatment" Penny answered him.

She stopped for pictures and interviews with Leonard standing right next to her.

"Come on we will go inside." Amy said, grabbing him by the hand.

Once inside, Sheldon felt much better. There were no screaming fans and no cameras. They saw Howard and Bernadette and Raj and Emily waiting at the entrance to the theater and walked over to them.

"Do you believe this?" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah and all she did was complain about the movie and now look. This is crazy. The first one was so bad I can't believe they got so many people to believe in this thing." Amy said.

They saw Penny and Leonard enter and went over to them.

"Hey guys, can you believe this?" Penny asked.

"We were just saying the same thing." Amy said.

"Well come on let's get inside." She said. Just then they heard a huge scream from the crowd outside. "I guess Wil is here."

They all turned to look and sure enough Wil had just arrived. He was outside on the carpet waving to his fans.

"Let's go inside now." Sheldon said. "I want to get good seats."

"Fine." Amy said and followed him into the theater. "We'll hold seats for you guys." She said to the rest of them.

Once inside, Sheldon found the perfect spot for all of them. The gang joined them a few minutes later.

The movie was about 2 hours long and at the end everyone was cheering.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I am so glad you enjoyed it." The director said. "Now let's meet the stars of the movie."

He introduced Penny and Wil and the crowd went crazy. Penny was in her glory.

After the premier everyone had been invited back to Wil's place for an after party. Sheldon still didn't want to go. All he wanted to do was go home and spend some time with Amy. But she had already threatened to withhold if he wasn't happy so he plastered a smile on his face and went to the party.

"Now this isn't so bad is it?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Oh lighten up Moon Pie." Penny said. "Here have a drink."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Penny." Amy said. "You won't be the one who has to take care of him."

"Now you told me I had to have fun. If I want to have a drink I can."

"Fine but if you get drunk you are sleeping on the couch." She said.

"Maybe just one then." He said.

"Good answer."

They mingled a bit at the party. Sheldon was not comfortable meeting new people but Amy insisted. She was so persuasive. He walked around the party for a while with her. Finally they were ready to leave.

"Now we haven't even spoken to Wil. That is just rude. He threw a great party and I haven't seen him at all." Amy said.

"He is over there talking to the director of the movie."

"Well let's at least go talk to him before we leave. And tell him it was a nice party. And we should tell him what we thought of the movie."

"Why? We already told Penny."

"It's the social convention." She knew exactly what to say to him.

"Fine."

They walked over to him.

"Sheldon, I am glad you could make it." Wil said to him.

"Well thank you for having us. You really do have a lovely home."

"What did you think of the movie?"

"Well to be honest, it was not the greatest but you were excellent in it."

"Sheldon!" Amy yelled at him.

"What, he asked. I told Penny the exact same thing."

"It's okay Amy. I understand. He is only being honest. Truthfully I am surprised it has this much press. It really is a terrible movie. These nerds come out of nowhere."

"Well you were good." She said.

"Thank you."

"Okay can we go now?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon, you're being rude."

"It's okay if you have to get going. I am glad you could come."

"Truthfully, I didn't want to come. Too many people. But my wife here insisted."

"Wait, you two got married? How did I not know about this?" Wil asked.

"It just happened a few months ago." Amy answered.

"I didn't even know you guys were engaged."

"Well that all happened at the same time. We got engaged and married within a week. We were away this summer in Disney World."

"Well that is awesome! Congratulations, Sheldon." He stuck out his hand to shake his hand.

"Thank you."

"Well goodnight then." Wil said to them.

"Goodnight. Thank you for a great party." Amy said.

They left the party and Amy turned to him.

"How come you didn't tell him we were married?"

"I wasn't sure how he would react. You two don't exactly get along."

"I told you when we were away we worked out our problems."

"Oh well he knows now."

**I don't know who I will do next. I have had a few suggestions for Alex. I will see if a plot bunny comes to me with her.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Alex

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews I have received. I also love seeing so many of you making this a favorite story or following it. **

**This chapter is about Alex, I feel she has been working for him since last season and we just haven't seen her since last Valentine's Day. I hope this explains some of why she was missing. I am not sure if I wrote this well but I did try. Please feel free to let me know if it sucked. I can handle it.**

**That being said...I wish I could own these characters but at least I can take them out to play.**

Alex knew her boss was quirky. She had no doubts about it. She had done everything in her power to get the job. In the beginning, it seemed as if it would be a good learning experience. He had her going through old papers he wrote to see if there was anything was noteworthy. There were a few but nothing ever panned out.

Then she became more of an errand girl than an assistant. She basically did everything for him. The one bright spot was Dr. Hofstadter, his roommate. He was so nice to her; she developed a bit of a crush. He was clueless though. She did get the courage to ask her out but unfortunately he did have a girlfriend. For some reason, that did not bother her. She actually invited her along as well.

Dr. Cooper tried to explain what she was doing was not acceptable but he really screwed it up. She was so uncomfortable she actually filed a sexual harassment complaint. He apologized and then she had to take the test for him. He also explained that he had no idea that what he had said was offensive and then told her in a better way that Dr. Hofstadter was unavailable and she should look elsewhere.

She continued to work for him even if he didn't use her to her full capacity. She thought that changed when he called her into his office right before Valentine's Day. He said he needed her help on a project. She got so excited. But she was immediately let down when all he wanted was for her to buy a girlfriend a gift.

She had fun shopping for Amy. Dr. Cooper had given her an enormous amount of money to buy her something amazing. Of course he had been no help. All the help he gave was she liked monkeys and the color gray. She decided to check out Amy's Facebook page to get a better idea of who she was. She found out some really cool things about Amy. She found 3 gifts for him to choose from. She had not expected the reactions about the gifts he had.

The harp music box was shot down because she had a real harp that could play any song. Okay that was a point but really? The beautiful map from Canterbury Tales was shot down because she had Google maps. No response could be given. And the greatest gift he decided to keep. Wow he was some boyfriend. She had no idea what he ended up giving her, but she knew that he still had a girlfriend the next day and he was happy.

So she kept working for him. He began to see her as more than an assistant and she thought that had something to do with Amy. When the end of the semester came, she planned on going home to Iowa to visit her parents but Sheldon had other plans for her. He wanted her to stay and continue assisting him. She had to once again thank Amy. She pointed out to Sheldon that Alex should have the opportunity to go home and come back fresh in the fall. He reluctantly agree but mostly because Amy told him he owed it to her after the fiasco with the sexual harassment.

When she came back in the fall he was a different person. She again thanked Amy for that. With Dr. Hofstadter away, Sheldon and Amy had become closer so she thought that was why, but he also had a lot of big ideas. In October, he made an amazing discovery. She was there to help him while he was in the "zone". But all that fell apart a while later. Then Dr. Hofstadter published the paper that disproved his theory. Later in the year, he went away with Amy for Valentine's Day. She was surprised but he explained to her that after last year's, he felt obligated to go and she was taking him on a vintage train ride. He came back a different person.

Months later he decided he couldn't do string theory anymore because of something Dr. Kripke said to him. Alex didn't understand but she helped him pack up all his books and helped him research new fields of study. When he finally decided on a field, she set up an appointment with President Seibert for him. He came back several hours later and said he was leaving for the day and he wasn't sure when he would be back. She had planned on staying the summer with him this year.

She got called into President Seibert's office the next day. She was told that Dr. Cooper was going on a sabbatical and would not be returning to the university until at least August if at all. She was disappointed but happy at the same time. She would be able to take a vacation after all. She asked President Seibert what was going on and that Dr. Cooper needed time to decide what he wanted to do with his career. He had been told the day before that he was going to have to continue his research in string theory and he was not happy. This sabbatical was for him to make a decision.

She was more than surprised when she was told he was coming back two weeks early. She wasn't expecting him until August 1. She made arrangements with him to come back then since she would be on vacation until the end of July. He reluctantly agreed. He wanted her back because he had some great ideas and he needed her. Amy had shown him that she would be a great help. So when she arrived back in August she was ready for the worst. She was completely surprised when she walked into his office to find him smiling.

"Welcome Back, Alex. I trust you had a good vacation." He said to her.

"I did thank you. Did you have a good sabbatical?"

"I did some thinking and have decided to stick with string theory. I will need your help."

"What do you need me to get for you?" She knew what help meant.

"No I want your help with my research."

"Seriously?"

"I don't joke about science Alex."

"You can understand my confusion. You haven't asked me for help on your research ever."

"Well now I am. I have some great ideas and I will need all the help I can get."

"Who are you and what have you done with Dr. Cooper?"

"I am very much the same Dr. Cooper that left in May."

Just as she was about to respond there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Alex. I am so glad you came back to work for Sheldon." Amy said as she entered the room.

"It's good to see you again, Dr. Fowler."

"I have told you before call me Amy. And it's not Fowler any more."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Fowler-Cooper."

"That explains everything."

"I'm sure it does."

"What are two hens talking about?" Sheldon interrupted.

"Has he been extra nice to you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah it's weird. But congratulations, apparently you have a great impact on him."

"Thank you. I sure do."

"Will someone please explain?"

"Sheldon, you have freaked Alex out. She didn't understand why you were so nice to her."

"I am always nice to her."

"I am sure you are, but have you done anything out of the ordinary today?"

"Well I told her I would need help with my research."

"Exactly, that is not normal for you. You have used your assistant as an errand girl. She gets your lunch, picks up your dry cleaning and buys gifts for your girlfriend."

"How do you know?"  
"She friended me on Facebook to get to know me better. Remember I am just as smart as you."

"But I don't understand what that has to do with me asking for her help now."

"You have figured out that she is an asset to you. I bet that was a little disconcerting since you have never done that before."

"So what does us getting married have anything to do with it?"

"Everything, Dr. Cooper, everything." Alex answered him.

**Okay I have two more suggestions that I think I will try. The first is Bert, I know he was a one time guy but I think if we surprise someone on Amy's side it may be fun. The second I had more than one request for is Beverly Hofstadter. I am really going to work hard on that one. I am trying to figure out if she will be happy, sad or indifferent. Any ideas? Let me know what you think.**


	7. Bert

**A/N: Okay I have another chapter here. This one is someone who really wanted to go out with Amy and didn't believe her when she said she had a boyfriend, Bert. I hope you enjoy this. I wanted him to be pining for her but not come off as a stalker. So I hope I capture that here. There is some actual dialog from the Occupation Recalibration at the beginning.  
**

**Oh my disclaimer: I don't own these characters just the story I wrote...**

She told him she had a boyfriend but he didn't believe her. The conversation went something like this.

"So anyway, there's this big, uh, rock and mineral show next week in Santa Monica and…. He said to her.

"Listen." She cut him off. "Um Bert, before you say anything else, I have a boyfriend." She told him.

"Oh this is awkward. You though I was going to ask you to go with me to the mineral show."

"Weren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"That's very nice of you, but I do have a boyfriend."

"That's what you all say. You just don't want to go out with me because I have an off-putting personality."

"No that's not true. My boyfriend has an off-putting personality too. Like way worse than you."

"Don't worry." He laughed. "I'm used to it. I mean I am big and weird and funny looking. No one ever wants to do anything with me."

"Don't say that."

"It's okay. I know I'm a monster."

"No, Bert, come on. I'd love to go to the mineral show with you."

"Sweet. It's a date." And he left the lab. He heard her say.

"No it's not."

To which he replied. "Too late."

Sometime later that same day, the two guys he had met earlier in the week came to his office and told him that Amy really did have a boyfriend. He still wouldn't believe it. They tried to let him down easy by saying she was a lesbian but he didn't believe that either. Finally they just said she wasn't interested and he should just leave her alone. He wouldn't listen. He told them she had agreed to go and now he had purchased the tickets. The guys told him they would go with him if he would leave her alone. That was how Howard and Raj ended up going to the rock and mineral show with Bert.

Now he had kept his promise for a month, but it was now February and Valentine's Day was fast approaching. He desperately wanted a date. He would sometimes see Amy walking around the University and he would say hi but never more than that. She was always polite back to him. So he decided he would try yet again to get a date with her. He went down to her lab the week before the holiday.

"Hey Amy." He said upon entering.

"Oh hey Bert. Long time no see." She answered.

"Yeah I've been busy."

"Well good for you. What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"Yes well, um, next week is Valentine's and I…" But she cut him off.

"I think we have been through this before, Bert. I have a boyfriend. We are going away to Napa next weekend."

"I know you keep saying you have one but I see no proof. Where is his picture?"

"I don't keep personal items like that in my lab. I have one in my office in the back. But I would think if someone kept telling me they were unavailable I would believe them. But since you don't how about I just tell you his name. He works here maybe you know him."

"Okay who is he?"

"Fine if you really must know. I am dating Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He works in the…"

This time Bert was the one to cut her off. "Oh I know who he is. Now I really know you are pulling my leg. Dr. Cooper, really Amy? You couldn't have picked a more ridiculous man to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"No we have been dating for 3 years."

"Okay, whatever, I have been through this before."

"Bert, listen, I should have said this to you last month but I sent my friends in to let you down easy. Even if I wasn't with Sheldon, I would not be interested in dating you. I am sorry."

"Fine but there really is no need to lie to me." And he walked out. She heard him say as he left. "Sheldon Cooper, that's rich. As if he could get a girlfriend."

Bert had just avoided Amy from that moment on. He finally accepted her rejections. He still wasn't sure if he believed she was dating someone but she had made it clear she was not interested in him.

In May, he happened to be walking near her lab and decided it wouldn't hurt to say hello to her. When he walked in, he was surprised to see another person in her lab.

"Hi, can I help you?" The young man asked.

"I'm looking for Amy." Bert said to him.

"Oh well she took a long vacation and won't be back until the end of June."

"End of June? Wow that is some vacation."

"Well from what I have heard she is traveling with her boyfriend. You know that crazy guy from the physics department, Dr. Cooper."

"Is she really dating him?"

"Yes, she is and has been for a few years."

"Wow so she wasn't lying."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, never mind. Thank you." And Bert left. He couldn't believe he had been so wrong about her. But he saw a bit of hope. If she was truly traveling with that crazy man, she was sure to break up with him before the end. Most people he knew couldn't stand to be in the man's presence for more than 10 minutes. Perhaps this was because of his constant insults thrown at his department. Bert just decided to wait it out and see what came of their trip.

A month went by and Bert found out when Amy was coming back. He circled the date on his calendar. He had hoped to be the first to welcome her back but President Seibert had forced him to take a two week vacation since he had not had one in over a year. He had no choice. This might work out better because if he showed up right away he may seem as if he was stalking her. A couple of weeks after she returned looked less suspicious.

The day he returned back also happened to be the day Sheldon returned as well. Sheldon and Amy decided to meet in her lab and then go to lunch together. This day would prove to be truly embarrassing for Bert.

Bert decided to go to Amy's lab and welcome her back and then ask her to lunch. He hoped he could be a shoulder to cry on over what he assumed would be a break up. He had not expected to find out what he did when he arrived in her lab. He knocked on her door.

"Hello Amy." Bert greeted her. "I wanted to come down and welcome you back. I know you've been back for a couple of weeks but I was forced to take a vacation."

"Well hello to you. And thank you. It is good to be back. I missed this place." She said.

"So how was your trip? Did you go anywhere special?"

"Oh it was wonderful. I went many places. We traveled by train across the country." She answered.

"Well you could tell me all about it at lunch." He said to her.

"I don't think so." Came a voice from behind him.

"Oh hey Sheldon. I was just getting ready to tell Bert I couldn't go to lunch with him because you were on your way. I will be ready shortly."

"Yes well as I can plainly see, this gravel monkey is still trying to get you to go out with him. I thought you told me he had finally left you alone."

"Wait, so you guys are still together? Even after spending so much time with this lunatic? You are still together?"

"Who are you calling a lunatic? You gravel monkey!"

"Now Sheldon be nice." Amy said to him

"Why should I be nice to this sorry excuse for a scientist? I come down here to pick up my wife for lunch and find him hitting on her!"

"Did you say wife?" Bert asked perplexed.

"Yeah see Bert that's what I was going to tell you before Sheldon came in. The trip was wonderful because we got married while we were away."

"Oh well now don't I feel stupid."

"As well you should." Sheldon said.

"Well then, I guess all I can say is congratulations."

"Thank you, Bert."

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. Listen, I am sorry about all of this. I will not bother you again."

"I should think not." Sheldon said.

"Well goodbye then." Bert said and he walked off sadly.

"That was awkward." Amy said after he left.

"Why?"

"I kind of feel bad about the way he found out. I would have let him know in a much gentler way. He was always so nice to me."

"A little too nice if you ask me."

"Sheldon! I just broke the guy's heart. Show some respect."

"Why should I? He was hitting on my wife."

"This jealous side is a bit of a turn on to me. You really do know how to defend yourself don't you?"

"We Texas men stand up to someone trying to steal our women."

"Well I love my Texas man."

"And he loves you back."

"But this is now quite a few people we have surprised with our marriage. Who else do we know that is unaware that may be surprised?" She wondered out loud.

They both stood in silence for a moment and then they both spoke at once.

"Stuart"

"Beverly"

**Okay there you have it...was he too much of a stalker? Let me know. As you can see I have two more I would like to write and then I think that will be it. Many of you have asked for a Stuart and I am trying to figure it out. The only reason I am having difficulties is with him taking care of Debbie I would think Howard may have let him know they were going away. So it is proving a bit of an issue. And with Beverly I am thinking maybe Sheldon gets a taste of his own medicine when Leonard spills the beans. Let me know what you think...**

**I love reviews they keep me writing about these amazing characters.**


	8. Beverly Hofstadter

**A/N: Okay so many of you thought I should include a chapter about Beverly learning Sheldon got married and her reaction. I revealed I may give Sheldon a taste of his own medicine. Some didn't understand that...I hope this helps. I know at the end of the last chapter she didn't know but since this is a series of one-shots this is my take on how she could find out. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**As always I own none of this at all.**

Beverly Hofstadter had one person whom she could trust, her son's roommate. They spoke on a regular basis about the going ons in their lives. Sheldon told her all about the antics her son was always up to and she would just listen and comment about something he did as a child that would make him that way. She very rarely spoke to Leonard himself. She never felt the need. Sheldon was different. He was like minded. He didn't need the approval of everyone around him.

Lately though, Sheldon had been acting different. She thought it may have had something to do with his field of study but that wasn't all. Ever since he told her Leonard got engaged he seemed upset. She tried to remember the conversation they had the day he told her.

"Good morning, Beverly, I trust you are well." He said to her.

"Good morning, Sheldon. This is not our scheduled talk time. To what do I owe this unexpected interruption?"

"Well there is some news about Leonard and Penny."

"Oh well do tell."

"It seems they have decided to get married. This time there is an actual ring."

"Oh wonderful. So my son is following in the footsteps of his father and shacking up with a waitress."

"Now I told you, she is no longer a waitress. She quit her job months ago to pursue her acting career. She even had a part in a movie."

"What do you mean by had? I thought that was still being filmed."

"Well it seems she lost her job the other night. But she is still the star. Whoever they have fill her place will never be seen. She will be covered from head to toe in ape fur."

"So now she is unemployed?"

"Well for now. But she is making a go at her goal to be a successful actress and that is smart in my eyes."

"Well if you approve of what she is doing then I guess it must be the right thing. When do you think he will tell me?"

"Oh who knows with Leonard?"

"So what do you think will happen with the living arrangements? I know they practically live together anyway so do you think he will move to her apartment?"

"I hadn't thought about it much. I guess that is logical but I would not be opposed to her staying in our apartment with us."

"Sheldon do you really think they will want to live with you?"

"Why not? I am easy to get along with."

"Well you do what you want, but I know my son. He will want to live with Penny without you."

"We shall see."

"So how are you and Amy doing? You haven't spoken much about her recently. Are there wedding bells in your future?"

"Beverly we have been through this before. I don't see myself ever getting married. I am quite fond of Amy and we have discussed before the idea of having a child together. But I don't think she is interested in that at all anymore."

"As much as you may not want to admit it, you are more than quite fond of her. I have seen how you light up when I even mention her name. I don't see why you wouldn't want to marry her and then have those children you spoke of early in your relationship. I still think they would be a gift to humanity."

"I don't light up when I speak of her."

"Oh it is okay to give in to your feelings every once in a while. She is a perfect match for you. I have read many of her papers on neuroscience and she is quite the genius. It would be logical for you to pair bond with her. And given that you are obviously smitten as well."

"I am not smitten. I don't have hippy dippy feelings."

"Well think about what I said. I am signing off now. I await Leonard's call."

"Good day Beverly."

"Good day Sheldon."

She received the news from Leonard the next day. While she really wasn't thrilled with the idea that he was marrying someone so beneath him, Sheldon approved so it was fine in her eyes. Leonard was none too pleased that Sheldon had told her already. She never got to ask him about living arrangements. She figured they would work something out.

The next week she was expecting a call from Sheldon. They usually spoke every other week on a Saturday. When she didn't receive his call, she was concerned. She figured she would wait a few days because maybe he was busy with work or something. He had gotten in quite a zone earlier in the year and she didn't want to interrupt his work. But a few days turned into a week. She finally decided she should call him. She became even more concerned when he didn't answer his call. She decided she needed to call Leonard.

"Good morning mother." Leonard said to her when he answered.

"Hey Beverly." Penny yelled from the kitchen.

"Good morning Leonard. Are you two living together now?"

"Well not really. Penny has been staying here since Sheldon left."

"What do you mean, Sheldon left?"

"He didn't contact you?" Leonard asked. "I felt for sure he would let you know his plans."

"No he did not. So where did he go? And why did he go?"

"Well last week the university told him he could not switch his field."

"Oh that must have been hard for him to hear."

"Yes it was. He has been granted a sabbatical until August to make a decision if he wants to stay."

"So he decided to travel? That is not like him. He has a schedule he likes to keep."

"Yes well there is more. Now mother I don't want you to overreact but I told Sheldon that I would like to live with Penny without him and he kind of freaked out."

"This does not surprise me. I told him that would happen. He said he thought you would all live together."

"He did suggest that. But it was more me suggesting he move to Penny's apartment that made him upset."

"Well again understandable. It is his apartment. You moved in with him. To suggest he move out is not very wise."

"I have deduced that now."

"Well I should hope so. But this still doesn't explain him leaving. I would think he would go and talk to his girlfriend to vent his frustrations about you to her."

"He did but she made it worse by suggesting they could live together."

"Oh I told him she felt more than just fondness. He never listens."

"Well he sort of does. He decided to take her on the trip with him."

"I see. And do you know where they are now?"

"They are in Denver last time I checked but they had plans to go to Mt. Rushmore. I have no idea the plans from there."

"Okay well if you hear from him, please tell him I have tried to contact him."

"I will mother."

"Goodbye Leonard."

"Goodbye mother."

Beverly knew this would be good for Sheldon. Maybe he would come to terms with the changes in his life. And maybe just maybe he would be able to see how much love he had for Amy. She really approved of this girl and even though she came off cold sometimes did want happiness for all her children and their friends. It was just easier not to show too much emotion because her children may become needy and she could not handle that. Leonard was more than she could handle.

Several weeks went by and she heard nothing from Leonard or Sheldon. She figured Sheldon need time and maybe he wasn't even in contact with Leonard. Then as if he had read her mind, she got a call from Leonard.

"Hello Leonard. To what do I owe this call?" She said coldly to him.

"Hello mother, I'm fine thank you."

"Do we have to go through this every time you call?"

"No you are right. I am calling because I have some news."

"Did you and Penny break up?"

"No mother. This is about Sheldon."

"Is he alright?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. Of course she would show concern for Sheldon over him.

"Yes he is fine. Actually he is more than fine."

"Well what is the news then?"

"Sheldon and Amy got married."

"And why should you be the one to tell me this news. Shouldn't it be him telling me? That isn't very kind of you to ruin his news."

"Well of course it is his news but so was my news about my engagement and he told you that so I thought…" But he was interrupted.

"You thought you would steal his news and tell me first. That is not very mature Leonard."

"Maybe not but you did tell me if I heard from him…"  
"I told you to tell him I tried and contact me. I didn't tell you to ruin his surprise for me."

"How is this a surprise?"

"Because he was dead set against marriage 4 weeks ago when he told me about you and Penny. Now he went and got married after saying he wasn't interested in Amy like that."

"Well I am happy for him. And I thought you would be as well."

"I am happy for him but I think he should have been the one to tell me, not you."

"Fine mother. I am sorry I ruined it for Sheldon."

"That's okay Leonard. Now you tell him I said congratulations."

"I will mother. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Leonard."

She really did feel good about Sheldon marrying Amy.

**Okay what do you think? I can take honesty. I hope I wrote Beverly in character. Reviews are welcome and encouraged...**

**The last chapter will be up soon but I can't promise when...and it will be Stuart.**


	9. Stuart

**A/N: Okay here it is the last chapter. I had such a hard time writing this chapter I hope you like it. Stuart is a hard character to write.**

**I don't own it... **

Damn these geeks and their women. First Leonard brings in Penny. He actually got a date with her. Then Howard starts dating Bernadette but he was never interested in her. Finally Sheldon brings in a girl. Sheldon of all people had a girl. And he was interested in her because she didn't look at him with disdain. So he asked Leonard if Sheldon would be okay with him asking her out. After all they all said she wasn't his girlfriend. Then he was told Sheldon was fine with the whole thing. So he asked her out. She accepted and everything was going great. They enjoyed at pumpkin latte on their first date and she even accepted a second date with him.

That was when it all went wrong. Apparently Sheldon was not nearly as okay with it as originally told. He showed up during the second date and called him repellent. He was pissed off. And she decided that it would be okay for her to change the status of her relationship with him right in the middle of the date. Well he got his revenge on more than one occasion. He upped prices just so Sheldon would pay full retail. Sheldon was such a sucker. Stuart would say it cost one thing and then Sheldon would haggle down to retail and Stuart would play dumb like he never made any money. Sometimes Sheldon would even pay more than retail for an item. He could never get away with it with the comics though. They had been the same price for years with an occasional rise due to inflation.

But what pissed Stuart off most was the fact that Sheldon didn't really treat his girlfriend any different than when they were just friends. He knew there was no physical contact because he heard Sheldon say that nothing would change physical or otherwise. And then there were things he overheard. The first such was shortly after they began dating. He came in looking for a gift for a 93 year old woman and after he couldn't help Sheldon he heard his friends taunting him about having girl troubles. He said

"I always thought if I were ever enslaved, it would be by an advanced species from another planet, not some hotsy-totsy from Glendale."

He thought being in a relationship was like being enslaved! That angered Stuart even more. He would have been more than happy to meet Amy's family. Hell he would be happy to meet any woman's parents.

Then there was the hand holding incident. Stuart ended up joining the group at the movies while Howard was in space. He was acting as a Howard replacement. He even ordered the same candy just to please Sheldon. So when they were all in the movies, Amy expected Sheldon to hold her hand. Apparently that was as physical as it got. But Stuart overheard the whole conversation where Sheldon told her he was not a fan of the hand holding. He heard him say he enjoyed hammerhead fish more than hand holding. He would have held Amy's hand.

The next thing he saw was at his Halloween party. He assumed all the couples would be coming together in the normal couples costume attire and he couldn't wait to see what Amy talked him into. He figured she would have to compromise and have some kind of superhero costume, maybe Batman and Catwoman but he never expected what he saw. She came in as Raggedy Ann and he was C3PO with a Raggedy wig. Wow, she really compromised. And he said he lost, um Stuart doubted it.

The next year at Christmas he was invited over to the apartment for decorating. Sheldon was in Texas so it was going to be fun. They all started talking about what life would be like without Sheldon. Amy knew she would not be where she was without him. He was the glue to her social group. He knew at that moment that she was in love with him. He wondered if Sheldon knew this or not.

He got his answer a few months later the night his store burnt down. Sheldon came in while he was cleaning up and was devastated. He knew that Sheldon loved his place even if it was never populated. He was a loyal customer even when Stuart ripped him off. But that night was different. Sheldon was devastated to see the store in ruins. He had needed a place to cool off. He had told him that he was told by the university he couldn't change his field of study and he had to stick with string theory. Leonard wanted to live with Penny without him and the worst part was what he said.

"My girlfriend loves me so much she wants to live with me."

Stuart was appalled. Sheldon couldn't understand that he was loved. He ran away from the store in an uproar.

Stuart's life had been going pretty well since he started working for Debbie Wolowitz. He was thrilled. He was happy to help Howard and Bernadette and he finally found a place he was accepted. He spoke to Debbie about many things including his lack of love life.

"Don't worry Stuart. You will find someone someday." She said to him.

He told her about Amy and how he wished he could have done something to change the way she felt about him. Debbie felt sorry for him. She told him that he should probably forget about Amy because she knew she was travelling with Sheldon. Howard had told her, but had asked her not to say anything to Stuart. So when Howard and Bernadette came and told him they were going on a trip to Disney World and were meeting up with Sheldon and Amy, Stuart was shocked.

"When did Sheldon and Amy go to Disney World?" He asked Howard.

"Oh um, they have been travelling together since he left back in May."

"Really? I thought he was mad at Amy."

"Yeah, he begged her forgiveness that same night and then asked her to join him. They have been away for a month."

"So why are you going there now?"

"Stuart, there is something we need to tell you." Debbie chimed in.

"What's that?" He asked her, wondering what she knew that he did not.

"Well it seems that Sheldon and Amy are getting married."

"They are doing what?!"

"Yeah, Sheldon asked her last week and now they are getting married on Friday. We are all going." Bernadette said.

"Oh well that's great." Stuart said.

"Are you okay?" Debbie asked him.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well we know you still harbored feelings for her and we just want to make sure that you are going to be okay with this."

"It's not like I had a chance. I knew that the moment she said yes to him in that theater. And then back at Christmas, she knew he was the only one. I saw it in her eyes. I guess I saw it in his the night he left. He was upset that she loved him that much, but also looked like he regretted something also."

"He told us he was planning on going back to her apartment after he had cooled down but then whatever happened at your store set him off."

"Yes well he didn't help much."

"Well anyway now you know what is happening."

"Yes well tell them I said congratulations."

"Okay we will."

So that was it. Sheldon and Amy were getting married and he had no choice but to be happy for them. Hopefully he won't screw it up.

**Well thank you for all the encouragement you gave me on this journey of disclosure. **

**I was thinking I may do one where they find out they are pregnant and have to tell people that...let me know what you think. **


End file.
